math_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories and Their Math Topics
Category: Proportional Reasoning Stories Season 1 # The Beginning in Slumberland - Navigation # Vampire Mansions - Using Data # The Games of Wonderland Metropolis - Simple Probability # Snow Day at Solarium - Estimation # Numeral Flats - Area # Riddle of Olympia - Fractions #The Case of the Missing Shapes - Patterns #Fairy Tale Land's Counting Trouble - Place Values #The Pyramid Rescue - Time Keeping #Symmetrion in Peril - Symmetry #The Combinations to the Crystal - Counting Principle #Return to Numeral Flats - Line Graphs #Saving Dr. Pythagoras - 2D and 3D Geometry #Warning Overheated Miss Encrypt - Liquid Volume #Search for the Unknown Crystal - Basic Algebra #Send in the Clones - Multiplication #Lower than Zero - Integers #Bought and Sold - Monetary Systems #Olympia Out of Sync - Patterns in Music #The Balancing Act - Balancing Algebraic Equations Season 2 # Thermostat in Terror - Reasonable Temperature # Totally Cool - Area/Perimeter Relationship # Case of Poisoned CPU - Equivalent Fractions # Vicky True or False - Counterexamples # The Painted Penguins - Surface Area # Mother's Day - Decimals # The Monster of the Pyramid - Inverse Operations # Whale on the Loose - Ballpark Estimation # Problem Solving in Shanghai Paradise - Working Backwards # Happy Easter- Division # A Harvest Gone Bad - Dry Volume # The Cooking Race - Elapsed Time # The Triangular Puzzle - Triangles # Trouble in Bakerita - Mixed Numbers # Bugs in the Library of Numbers - Bar Graphs # Guilty Until Proven Innocent - Point of View # Too Good to Be True - Functions # Merry Christmas Number World - Price Lists # Pipe Down the Noise - Linear Measures # Operational Mix Ups - Order of Operations Season 3 # Meter by Meter - English and Metric Systems # The Worship of the Ring - Circles # The Maze of Wonders - Parallel, Perpendicular and Transverse Lines # The Blue Mineral of Death - Percentages # The Circles of Life - Radius, Diameter and Circumference # Paint with All the Patterns of the Wind - Tessellations # A Whole New World of Angular Travel - Angle Measures # Sorting Under the Sea - Logic # Beauty and the Feast - Data Clusters # The Fair Necessities - Decimal Equivalence to Fractions # I'll Make a Line Out of You - Properties of Lines # When You Measure Upon a Star - Prices by Linear and Square Units # The Irote Sham Part 1 - Saving Money # The Irote Sham Part 2 - Spending Money # The Roots of Botanica - Square Roots # The Exponential Pest Control - Exponents and Powers # The Second and Third Powers of Polaris - Squared and Cubed Numbers # My Hero Zero - The Number Zero # Shanghai Paradise in Double Trouble - Growth by Doubling # Model Citizens - Mathematical Modeling Season 4 #The Budget Master - Budgeting Money #The Prime Controller - Basic Number Theory #Bigger or Smaller - Scale and Size #Charting Out Grinder's Future - Circle Graphs #Measure for the Cure - Choosing Units of Measure #Jack's Ever Changing Score - Adding and Subtracting Integers #You Owe Me One - Making Change #The Sizes of Things to Come - Weight Measures #Adult's Collapsing Required - Quadrilaterals #The Wrath of the Dangerous Brooms - Speed, Time and Distance #The Multi-Sided Solution - Polygons #Congruent Problems Call for Congruent Solutions - Congruence #Christmas at Penguion - Line Plots #Destruction of the MIC - Adding and Subtracting Fractions and Mixed Numbers #Return to Modelopolis - Choosing the Best Type of Graph #Unknown Movements Investigated - Unknown Angle Measures #Vicky's Growing Grudge - Numerical Growth Patterns #Body Part Extravaganza - Ratio and Proportion #Return of Hawk - Inequalities #Cold Times in the Hot Springs - Positive and Negative Temperatures Season 5 # The Cutting Edge of Vampire Mansions - Builder's Math: Cutting Shapes to Fit # Escape from the Maze of Madness - Builder's Math: Lever Length Multiplication # Coolotopolis Under Construction - Builder's Math: Charting Construction Data on Bar Graphs # Home Improvement at Numeral Flats - Builder's Math: Measuring Perimeter and Area of a Construction Site # Building the Step by Step Bridge - Builder's Math: Multi-Step Problem Solving # The Team Miss Encrypt Triathlon - Athletic Math: Recording Team Performance # Father's Day - Athletic Math: Diagramming Team Plays # Fastest or Most Careful? - Athletic Math: Recording Race Time # Vicky Boogies Down - Athletic Math: Scoring Performance # The Final Basketball Competition - Athletic Math: Collecting Data # Raining and Snowing Death - Weather Math: Measuring Precipitation # The Foggy Detour - Weather Math: Measuring Humidity # Stormy Weather - Weather Math: Predicting Storms # The X, Y and Z Factors - Weather Math: Multiplication Power # A Windy Disaster - Weather Math: Measuring Wind Speed # The Antibiotic Frenzy - Medical Math: Multiplying Medical Dosage # Fevers in Number World - Medical Math: Interpreting Body Temperature on Line Graphs # Mabelle Weighs In - Medical Math: Interpreting Weight Loss and Gain on Line Graphs # Grinder Grows Abnormally - Medical Math: Measuring Patients' Heights on Bar Graphs # Cream Goes on a Diet - Medical Math: Charting Patients' Average Daily Diet Percentages on Circle Graphs Season 6 # A Fertilizing Extravaganza - Garden Math: Measuring Perimeter and Area of the Garden # The Vegetable Harvest Season in Number World - Garden Math: Multiplication and Division in a Vegetable Garden # Trouble in the Symmetry Garden - Garden Math: Symmetry and Patterns in Plants # The Garden Pot Drought - Garden Math: Measuring Liquid Volume in Garden Pots # The Produce Calorie Counting Contest - Garden Math: Measuring Serving Sizes of Produce by Volume # The Flower Germination Trivia - Garden Math: Using Fractions to Determine and Compare Germination Rates # The Compost Project - Garden Math: Representing Compost Percentages with a Circle Graph # Chance of the Bees - Garden Math: Calculating Probability of Produce Germination # The Race for the Grand Garden - Garden Math: Comparing Plant Growth Rates on Bar Graphs # Trouble at the Market- Garden Math: Calculating Costs of Produce with Unit Prices # Raising the Plant Bed - Garden Math: Calculating Volume for Raised Plant Beds # Contest for the Largest Vegetable - Garden Math: Measuring Volume of Large Vegetables # Make Way for the Nutrition Inspectors - Garden Math: Using Percentages to Find Daily Nutritional Values in Foods # Extermination of Vicky's Terror Weeds - Garden Math: Measuring Length of Root Systems # The Froggy Excitement - Garden Math: Triangles in a Frog Garden # The Map of the Growing Season - Garden Math: Using a Scale Map to Determine the Actual Size of a Garden # Getting Ready for the Gardening Showdown - Garden Math: Calculating Costs of Garden Products # A Flowering Fight - Garden Math: Interpreting Flower Numbers on Bar Graphs # Helping Cream with Veggie Growth - Garden Math: Calculating Circumference of a Mandala Garden # The Vegan Recipe Garden - Garden Math: Making a Vegan Recipe with Fractions, Mixed Numbers and Measurements Season 7 # The Coloring Showdown - Art Math: Representing Color Use with Bar Graphs # Mixing Vicky's True or False Colors - Art Math: Integers with Color # Separating the Colors of Good and Evil - Art Math: Fractions of Color # Battle of the Perspectives - Art Math: 2D and 3D Geometry in Artwork # Redoing Grinder's Room - Art Math: Surface Area for Wall Painting # The Art Fair Pattern Competition - Art Math: Number Patterns in Art Projects # Cream and the Patchwork - Art Math: Tessellations in Quilts # Directions of the Drawings - Art Math: Lines in Drawings # Chance of Colorful Truth and Lies - Art Math: Color Probability # The Beauty of Color Repetition - Art Math: Patterns of Color # The Christmas Candy Cane Contest - Holiday Math: Multiplying Candy Canes # Happy Halloween - Holiday Math: Measuring Pumpkin Weight # Happy Thanksgiving - Holiday Math: Area of the Thanksgiving Table # The Symmetrical Valentine - Holiday Math: Symmetry in Valentine Cards # How to Wrap Christmas Presents - Holiday Math: Surface Area of Christmas Boxes # The Easter Egg Hunt - Holiday Math: Patterns in Easter Eggs # The Frugal Christmas Presents - Holiday Math: Charting Christmas Materials on Circle Graphs # Happy St. Patrick's Day - Holiday Math: Division of Leprechaun Wealth # The Probability of a Good Christmas - Holiday Math: Predicting Outcomes of Christmas Events # Christmas Shopping in Coolotopolis - Holiday Math: Adding Up Costs of Christmas Presents Season 8 # Vicky Tries to Ruin the Beat - Performing Arts Math: Fractions in Time Signatures # Vicky Steals the Show - Performing Arts Math: Operations with Admission Fees for Broadway Performances # Good Music vs. Evil Music - Performing Arts Math: Operations with Admission Fees for Concert Performances # Symmetrion Makes Music - Performing Arts Math: Symmetry of Music Instruments # Cream's Big Rehearsal - Performing Arts Math: Patterns in Dances # Arise Hedwig Beethoven - Performing Arts Math: Multiplying the Beats Per Measure in a Piece of Music # Lucy vs. the Piano - Performing Arts Math: Dividing for the Total Octaves in Any Scale Pattern # Irwin Faces the Music - Performing Arts Math: Instrumental and Vocal Probability # Mabelle and Charlie Play Piano - Performing Arts Math: Multiplying and Dividing by Two to Calculate Beats in Musical Notes # Cream and Grinder Learn to Dance - Performing Arts Math: Calculating a Dancer's Total Steps # Vicky Jams the Printers - Library Math: Adding Up the Costs of Printing in the Computer Lab # Charlie's Book Checkout Job - Library Math: Calculating the Total Checkouts # Grinder's Big Book Debt - Library Math: Adding Up Fines for Overdue Materials # Zero Does a Survey - Library Math: Representing Frequently Read Subjects with Bar Graphs # Vicky's Literary Frame-Up - Library Math: Charting Percentages of Book Returns with Circle Graphs #Historical Wrongs to Expose - History Math: Using Line Graphs to Determine the Time Span of Changes #Vicky Smears Historical Truths - History Math: Using Timelines to Estimate Dates of Events #A Numeric Realm's Resources in Danger - History Math: Using Circle Graphs to Determine Most Frequent Occurrences #The Gang Follows Vicky Through Time - History Math: Using Subtraction to Determine the Length of an Era #Miss Encrypt Puts the Kids to Press Work - History Math: Putting Historical Data on Graphs Season 9 # Coolotopolis Revs Up - Transportation Math: Estimating Vehicular Speed # Hawk and Grinder Fill Up - Transportation Math: Measuring Gas Tank Volume # All Aboard the Number Train - Transportation Math: Estimating Departure Time Intervals with Transportation Schedules Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Category:Stories Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Stories Focusing on Zero Category:Stories focusing on Mabelle Category:Stories Focusing on Vicky Category:Stories Focusing on Miss Encrypt Category:Stories Focusing on Irwin Category:Stories Focusing on Lucy Category:Stories Focusing on Charlie Category:Geometry Stories Category:Measurement Stories Category:Probability Stories Category:Data Usage Stories Category:Fraction Stories Category:Number Use Stories Category:Pre-Algebra Stories Category:Graphing Stories Category:Operation Stories Category:Problem Solving Stories Category:Temperature Stories Category:Applied Math Stories Category:Estimation Stories Category:Logic Stories Category:Equivalence Stories Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15